Khora/Abilities
Beast Tamer :For more information on Khora's Kavat, please refer to the tabs below and visit the ability article. Khora's ferocious Kavat, Venari, fights alongside her with steadfast zeal. Venari is an exclusive Companion for the Warframe, integrated as her signature passive ability. Venari will spawn beside Khora when the player first enters a mission, as a permanent companion that lasts until killed. While Venari is alive, Khora passively gains a movement speed boost. If Venari is killed, she will respawn beside Khora after 45 seconds, or instantly if summoned via the third ability for an energy cost. Both passive features are tied to Khora's ability allowing her to be modified. Additionally, Venari is an independent AI-controlled entity from Khora that possesses unique interactions: |-|Attributes = }} *Venari automatically becomes available for customization in the Arsenal by default, when Khora is equipped as the player's current Warframe. *Unlike regular kavats, Venari is completely disassociated from the Incubator, therefore she does not occupy an open Stasis slot or require DNA Stabilizer. *Venari behaves similar to other Kavats. She will follow Khora and seek out nearby enemies to attack them with her bite and claws, occasionally performing wall attacks. Additionally, she can perform special effects based on her current battle posture. **Venari does not perform parkour maneuvers unlike other Kavats and Kubrows. **Venari will teleport to Khora or her marked target if she is too far away. **Venari's position on the minimap is tracked via a blue Venari icon. *When killed, Venari will disappear and wait to respawn instead of entering Bleedout. *Venari's UI is displayed above Khora's ability icons on the HUD. Her UI consists of her ability icon, her name, the battle posture cycle selection wheel, the currently selected posture, and her Shield and Health bars. **Upon switching battle posture, the name of the selected posture will briefly appear beside Venari's icon on her UI. **While Venari is dead, her shield and health bars are hidden from view, as her respawn timer is displayed on the ability icon. *Additionally to Khora, Venari herself also grants 6,000 mastery points, similar to other companions. **Venari is however not listed on a player's profile. *Venari is not affected by 's passive. |-| Upgrade = In the Arsenal, the player can modify Venari via the Upgrade tab using Mods and Forma. Whether Khora was crafted or purchased, Venari always comes with a preinstalled Orokin Reactor for doubled mod capacity. *Venari and Khora both accumulate Affinity and level up in ranks separately. *Khora can equip a Companion and Venari simultaneously, due to Venari occupying her own loadout slot rather than the companion slot. **Venari can equip the same mods as another companion simultaneously without conflicting, meaning a player does not require a second set of mods for each companion. *Can equip Kavat and Companion eligible mods, but cannot use unique Precept mods from other kavat variants. **Is able to equip Hunter Set Mods, but they do not activate the set bonus nor display the set bonus on the mod descriptions. *Venari requires individual Forma for Polarization of her mod slots. *Venari is uniquely affected by the following mods: **Although Venari has no innate Shield points, she is able to gain a shield bar by equipping . ** radars stack with other radar mods, including the same mod card equipped on another companion owned by the player. **Venari regains health passively when and are equipped. **Bleedout reduction from and Medi-Pet Kit has no effect on Venari as she disappears and waits to respawn when killed. **Venari gains health when Khora uses her melee weapon, if it is equipped with and . Health is gained when an enemy is hit and the mod requirements are met. **Venari cannot benefit from due to the Ability Strength bonus being consumed by the marking and reviving features of the ability. ** increases both Venari's normal attack damage and her Attack posture Snare damage. |-| Appearance = Venari is customizable by accessing the Arsenal. When Khora is equipped, Venari's dedicated loadout section becomes available with Appearance tab for modification. *Can be colored with Kavat Gene-Masking Kit palettes. *Cannot equip alternative Kavat skins and armor sets. *Venari's eye color and regalia color will match Khora's chosen energy color. *Venari uses a custom model based on the Feral Kavat. Alongside other similar features, Venari is larger in size compared to other Kavats, has metallic lining spread throughout her body, and a single tail with an interchangeable tip, which transforms depending on her current battle posture. Abilities Expand All Collapse All Category:Khora Category:Tabview